


Chiavi scomparse e verità nascoste

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Stiles ha perso le chiavi della sua macchina, Derek le ritrova e il branco scopre qualcosa.





	Chiavi scomparse e verità nascoste

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al COW-T 8 e alla Maritombola 8 di Lande di Fandom.
> 
> Donnì! Okay, è davvero una sciocchezza, ma spero che almeno un po' ti faccia divertire! ^_^

Stiles era nei guai. In grossi guai. Nei guai più enormi in cui si fosse trovato in tutta la sua tempestosa vita. Quella che stava affrontando era una vera e propria tragedia.  
Aveva perso le chiavi di Roscoe!  
La sua amata bimba era ferma nel parcheggio davanti casa Stilinski da due giorni, ormai, perché lui non riusciva più a trovare un semplice, tintinnante, dannatissimo mazzo di chiavi. Era ridicolo. Ed era anche terribilmente irritante.  
Non gli piaceva andare in moto con Scott, né con nessun altro a dire il vero, si sentiva quando le ruote del mezzo che lo trasportava erano quattro e non due, e chiedere un passaggio ai suoi amici auto muniti ogni volta che doveva muoversi sarebbe stato quantomeno problematico. Jackson lo avrebbe preso per i fondelli per anni, senza alcun dubbio, mentre Lydia lo avrebbe di certo fatto impazzire a furia di domande sulla sua vita privata. Che poi, era una banshee, non si presumeva che le cose che voleva sapere potesse vedersele da sola?  
Restava Derek, naturalmente. Derek non lo avrebbe preso in giro, o almeno non molto, e comunque lo avrebbe fatto con affetto, e non lo avrebbe asfissiato con le domande. Farsi scorrazzare avanti e indietro da Derek non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, proprio per niente. Peccato che tra loro ci fosse un enorme problema.  
Cioè, non era esattamente un problema. Okay, non era per niente un problema, nella maniera più assoluta. In realtà era una cosa bellissima. La cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata in tutta la vita! Solo che era talmente tanto meravigliosa che faceva molta fatica a nasconderla.  
Non che se ne vergognasse, ovviamente. In nessuno modo poteva vergognarsi di Derek o di quello che provavano l'uno per l'altro. Era solo che non voleva che gli altri lo sapessero.  
Derek non era molto d'accordo su questa cosa, ma era anche vero che le cose per lui erano più semplici. La sua famiglia era composta da una sorella che lo adorava e da uno zio psicopatico, e a parte loro non aveva necessità di render conto delle sue scelte a nessuno. Cora era tornata a Beacon Hills, pochi mesi prima, decisa a trovare al fratello un compagno, maschio, visto che era chiaro che le donne non fossero cosa per lui. Peter, d'altro canto, praticamente li shippava da mesi, in maniera incessante e probabilmente per lo stesso motivo della nipote, anche se Stiles non aveva mai capito perché avesse scelto proprio lui, tra tutti gi uomini del mondo, da accoppiare a Derek.  
La sua situazione, invece, era decisamente diversa. Aveva un padre sceriffo, il cui lavoro era fare domande, e non ci teneva per niente a rispondere a quelle che gli avrebbe fatto sul suo ragazzo e sulla loro vita sessuale, senza contare le battute che non gli avrebbe di certo risparmiato.  
Poi c'era Scott. Spiegare a Scott che era gay e che stava con Derek, tra tutti, sarebbe stato quantomeno complicato, e sfiancante, soprattutto perché il suo migliore amico era solo da quando la sua storia con Kira era naufragata tra le divergenze di specie. Senza contare che Scott si portava dietro Melissa, e Stiles già se la immaginava a segnare le date degli esami del sangue sul suo calendario, su quello dello sceriffo e pure su quello di Derek, giusto per essere sicuri, e a rifornirlo settimanalmente di preservativi, come se poi i licantropi potessero davvero contrarre, e di conseguenza contagiare, un qualunque tipo di malattia sessualmente trasmissibile.  
E non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione Lydia, Jackson o il resto del branco. La banshee già lo assillava così, senza avere nessuna certezza, perché ovviamente aveva subodorato qualcosa e voleva conoscere ogni più piccolo particolare che non la riguardava. I ragazzi non lo avrebbero più lasciato in pace, per il resto della sua esistenza, e lui non aveva nessuna voglia di sopportare le loro prese in giro. Prese in giro alle quali, era certo, si sarebbero unite anche le ragazze, che erano pure peggio dei maschi quando si trattava di certe cose. E tra l'altro, avrebbe dovuto spiegare a Malia che l'aveva sostituita con il cugino e, seriamente, non era troppo sicuro di potersi fidare della sua reazione.  
Derek continuava a ripetergli che esagerava, e che prima o poi avrebbero comunque dovuto uscire allo scoperto, e Stiles sapeva che aveva ragione. Era solo che voleva godersi la loro storia in tutta tranquillità ancora per un po' di tempo.  
Ma per farlo aveva bisogno di Roscoe e delle sue dannatissime chiavi!  
La sua amata bambina, compagna fidata di ogni avventura. Aveva bisogno di lei per potersi godere la sua storia con Derek, senza preoccupazioni e tutte le volte in cui avevano voglia. E anche per fare tante altre cose, sì. Cose come, per esempio, andare a una riunione del branco senza rischiare di schiantarsi a ogni curva, accidenti ad Aiden e alla sua guida sportiva.  
Ovviamente, poi, la benedetta riunione settimanale doveva svolgersi proprio nel loft di Derek. E lui, come tutte le settimane negli ultimi mesi, avrebbe passato tutto il tempo a cercare di non guardare il letto e immaginare tutto quello che lui e il suo licantropo ci avevano fatto sopra, o tutto quello che avrebbero potuto ancora farci in futuro.  
Con tutto quello che poteva succedere quel giorno, però, l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato era che Derek gli si avvicinasse poco dopo il suo ingresso nell'appartamento e, cercando di dissimulare il più possibile, gli facesse scivolare in mano le chiavi della sua adorata bimba.  
Certo, Derek non era esattamente un maestro della dissimulazione, questo andava detto. Ci aveva provato, davvero, e in un'altra situazione Stiles si sarebbe anche potuto complimentare con lui per i progressi che aveva compiuto in materia. Peccato che quel giorno avesse completamente sbagliato il tempismo, visto che gli altri membri del branco avevano deciso di scegliere proprio quel momento per tacere, tutti insieme. Senza contare che Peter, poi, non aspettava altro che un'occasione del genere per dimostrare al mondo che aveva sempre avuto ragione.  
"Oh, ma cosa abbiamo qui?"  
A voler essere del tutto precisi, quella non era una domanda, era un vero e proprio cinguettio, tra l'altro parecchio eccitato e, visto che era stato pronunciato dalla voce di uno psicopatico, risultava pure parecchio inquietante. Senza contare che aveva, come era suo chiaro intento, attirato l'attenzione di tutti sui movimenti di Derek. Quindi, in quel momento, tutti guardavano verso lui e Stiles.  
"Cos'hai in mano, Stiles?"  
Lydia, ovviamente, non si era fatta sfuggire l'occasione che quel criminale gli aveva offerto su un piatto d'argento. In fondo, erano solo due mesi e mezzo, cioè da due settimane prima che lui e Derek si fossero finalmente decisi a cedere ai loro sentimenti, che gli dava il tormento per capire cosa ci fosse tra loro.  
Ora, se si fosse trovato in mezzo ad altre persone Stiles sarebbe probabilmente riuscito a uscire senza problemi da quella situazione. Purtroppo per lui, però, era con il suo branco: c'erano fin troppi licantropi che potevano sentire la puzza di una bugia a miglia di distanza e una banshee che aveva fiutato il sangue, e il suo fiuto per certe cose non poteva essere eguagliato nemmeno da quello di tutti i lupi presenti messi insieme. In altre parole: era fregato!  
"Ehm... ho ritrovato le chiavi di Roscoe" ammise, con il sorriso più innocente del suo repertorio.  
Come era ovvio che fosse, nessuno cascò nel suo bluff.  
"Io direi, piuttosto, che è stato il mio caro nipotino a trovarle."  
Era in momento come quello che Stiles si chiedeva per quale oscuro motivo nessuno di loro avesse mai ucciso Peter, e sì che se lo sarebbe meritato in più di un'occasione.  
"Ma è un'ottima notizia, Stiles! Dove le hai trovate, Derek? Noi le abbiamo cercate ovunque, nei giorni scorsi, ma sembravano sparite nel nulla."  
Stiles voleva bene a Scott come se fosse stato suo fratello, era così da sempre e sarebbe stato così per il resto della sua vita, non aveva alcun dubbio, ma in certi momento provava l'insano impulso di strangolarlo e poi seppellirne il cadavere nel punto più sperduto della riserva di Beacon Hills. Cosa poteva fregare, a lui e agli altri, di dove Derek le avesse trovate? L'importante era che fossero tornate in suo possesso, no?  
Certo, anche lui era curioso, perché le avevano davvero cercate dappertutto, loft compreso, e aveva già deciso di chiederglielo quando fossero rimasti soli, ma non in quel momento, e di certo non davanti a tutti.  
"Giusto, Derek. Dove le hai trovate? Siamo tutti curiosi."  
E Lydia continuava a rigirare il dito nella piaga, accidenti a lei!  
"Sotto i cuscini del divano."  
Ecco, questo era uno dei motivi per i quali amava il suo uomo: la sua presenza di spirito. Certo, non era il più importante, e se doveva essere sincero al primissimo posto c'erano le coccole post sesso, seguite da quel culo da favola che si ritrovava, dai pettorali che sembravano scolpiti nel marmo e dal suo sorriso disarmante, ma di certo era uno dei tanti. Quello che non amava, invece, era che avesse una pessima, pessima famiglia.  
"Non è possibile!" lo contraddisse subito Cora. "Ieri l'ho praticamente ribaltato, quel divano, e le chiavi lì non c'erano, ne sono certa."  
Appunto, una pessima famiglia. E pure dei pessimi amici, a giudicare dalle espressioni diffidenti con le quali stavano tutti fissando Derek in quel momento.  
"Suvvia, possiamo risolvere il mistero in modo molto semplice" fece notare un Peter particolarmente di buon umore, che si avvicinò veloce a Stiles e gli sniffò la mano che ancora stringeva le chiavi incriminate. "In fondo, siamo quasi tutti licantropi, giusto?"  
Detto ciò, si mise a esplorare tutto il loft, annusando in giro, imitato quasi subito dagli altri membri mutaforma del branco, mentre Lydia li osservava in attesa.  
A Stiles bastò un rapido sguardo in direzione di Derek, che mosse le labbra in una silenziosa richiesta di scuse, per capire che le cose non si sarebbero affatto risolte in modo semplice. Quando poi vide Peter e i ragazzi fermarsi davanti al letto sul quale lui e il suo uomo si erano rotolati giusto pochi giorni prima, la catastrofe a cui stava andando incontro si stagliò chiara davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Promemoria per il futuro: quando voleva fare sesso con Derek doveva assicurarsi di non avere nulla in tasca che sarebbe stato problematico perdere.  
"Beh, non so voi, ma io sento un forte odore di chiavi di jeep venire dallo spazio tra il muro e il letto del mio adorato nipotino" gongolò quel bastardo di Peter.  
"Io sento anche un forte odore di qualcos'altro venire da quel letto, a dire il vero" decise di infierire Ethan, che sembrava proprio voler rientrare di nuovo nella sua lista nera di persone che non meritavano di essere sue amiche.  
In ogni caso, Stiles doveva ammettere che solo Scott e Jackson, tra tutti i membri del branco, sembravano sconvolti da quella rivelazione. Gli altri erano tutti abbastanza tranquilli, o perlomeno davano l'impressione di non aver scoperto nulla che non sapessero già.  
Le ragazze erano di certo le più eccitate, avevano le espressioni esaltate e gli occhi che brillavano, come era obbligo per ogni fangirl che si rispetti, e lui si ripromise di fare un giro sui siti di fanfiction per assicurarsi che il suo nome e quello di Derek non comparissero in nessuno di essi. Ethan e Danny sembravano sinceramente felici per loro, cosa che convinse Stiles a non depennare il licantropo dalla sua lista delle brave persone da poter frequentare. Liam sembrava un po' imbarazzato, ma era anche chiaramente incuriosito dalla cosa, e Stiles seppe con assoluta certezza che avrebbe dovuto rispondere a domande che nessun genitore vuole sentirsi fare, perché sì, Liam era un po' il cucciolo di tutti i membri del branco. Aiden e Isaac, invece, li stavano fissando come se qualcuno avesse appena fatto loro il più bel regalo di Natale possibile e, considerando tutte le battute con cui potevano torturarli da quel momento in poi, forse era proprio così. Peter, ovviamente, era il più felice di tutti e li guardava con un'espressione paterna, soddisfatta e orgogliosa, che fece venire i brividi a Stiles.  
Scott e Jackson, invece, erano un discorso completamente diverso. Sembravano entrambi sorpresi, come se, a differenza degli altri, non avessero mai sospettato nulla, e sfoggiavano due espressioni ferite fin troppo simili.  
"Stiles, perché le chiavi della tua macchina erano in un posto del genere?" gli chiese il suo migliore amico, con la faccia da cane bastonato.  
Stiles sospirò e lanciò uno sguardo a Derek, che per tutta risposta scrollò le spalle, come a dire che toccava a lui scegliere cosa fare,a quel punto. Ora, in tutta onestà, era certo che avrebbe potuto trovare una scusa abbastanza sensata per spiegare la situazione, o almeno per spiegare il ritrovamento di quelle stupidissime chiavi, e forse poteva trovarla anche per la presenza del suo odore sul letto di Derek, anche se per spiegare quello del sesso avrebbe fatto un po' di fatica. Poteva farlo, era tutta la vita che si inventava scuse, ma decise di lasciar perdere.  
Il punto era che Derek aveva ragione, sarebbe stato meglio dire la verità fin da subito, soprattutto alla luce delle reazioni die loro amici. Almeno si sarebbe risparmiato l'espressione ferita del suo migliore amico e la delusione che leggeva nei suoi occhi.  
Fece un respiro profondo per prepararsi e confessò il suo segreto.  
"Immagino che mi siano scivolate fuori dalla tasca l'ultima volta che sono venuto qui" e va bene, l'aveva presa molto alla larga, ma era comunque palese cosa volesse dire.  
"Sì, ma come hanno fatto a finire proprio lì?" insistette Scott, che o era un'anima più candida di quanto Stiles avesse mai immaginato, o stava cercando in tutti i modi di negare l'ovvio.  
"Perché, probabilmente, le ho perse mentre ero steso su quel letto. Insieme a Derek. A fare quello che normalmente due persone fanno in un letto."  
Scott deglutì, gli occhi spalancati, e Stiles decise che a quel punto non gli restava altro da fare che essere il più diretto possibile.  
"Stiamo insieme, amico. È il mio ragazzo, e io sono il suo."  
La sorpresa lasciò Scott letteralmente senza parole. Al contrario, sembrò essere la molla che diedi il via a quelle di Jackson.  
"Non è possibile!" esplose il ragazzo. "Da quando Stilinski sa come si fa sesso?"  
"A dire il vero..." provò a interromperlo Malia, subito fermata da Lydia, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdersi lo spettacolo del suo ex che dava di matto.  
"Da quando Stilinski piace a qualcuno? Quando è, con esattezza, che il mondo si è capovolto? Come è possibile che lui abbia un ragazzo e io no?"  
"Se era un uomo quello che volevi, Jackson, non avevi che da dirlo. Sono certa che potremmo trovartene uno in pochissimo tempo" gli fece notare Lydia, sempre più divertita, prima di dargli il colpo di grazia. "Ho sentito che Greenberg si è dichiarato proprio la scorsa settimana."  
Ok, era questo tipo di reazioni che Stiles aveva voluto evitare, quando aveva deciso di nascondere la verità sulla storia tra lui e Derek, ma doveva ammettere che l'espressione sconvolta e terrorizzata che Jackson sfoggiava in quel momento era dannatamente divertente. E anche che il braccio del suo uomo che gli cingeva la vita, senza più nessun bisogno di trattenersi dalle manifestazioni pubbliche di affetto, era piacevole. Molto piacevole. Talmente piacevole che si chiese per quale oscuro motivo gli ci fosse voluto tanto per decidersi a rivelare quella verità.  
"Tu e Derek state insieme davvero?" chiese conferma Scott, che sembrava ancora parecchio scosso dalla sua rivelazione.  
"Sì!" risposero in coro lui e il licantropo.  
"Da quanto?"  
"Più o meno due mesi."  
"E non hai mai pensato di dirmelo fino a oggi?"  
Scott era ferito, e Stiles si sentì un verme, ma provò comunque a spiegargli le sue ragioni.  
"Certo che ci ho pensato, ma volevo anche godermi un po' di pace e lo sai com'è il nostro branco: tutti sanno tutto di tutti nel giro di cinque minuti. Neanche a Hogwarts i segreti hanno vita così breve. Voglio dire, guarda cos'è successo oggi? Peter probabilmente ha scommesso su di noi, quelle quattro sembrano delle pazze esaltate che nemmeno le fans dei Beatles ai tempi d'oro, e quegli altri imbecilli non ci daranno tregua per mesi, sempre che ci vada bene e nel frattempo trovino qualcun altro da infastidire. E Jackson e ancora lì che si lamenta per chissà quale torto che è convinto di aver subito. Per non parlare di cosa mi aspetterà quando verranno a saperlo mio padre e tua madre. Volevo evitare tutto questo e stare un po' in pace con Derek. Cerca di capirmi, amico."  
Scott si guardò intorno e scosse la testa sconsolato, e pure un po' impressionato .  
"Sì, beh, immagino che al tuo posto mi sarei comportato anch'io nello stesso modo, lo ammetto."  
"Mi dispiace di non averti detto la verità prima, davvero. E a dire il vero ero anche preoccupato che non la prendessi troppo bene visto che, insomma, è Derek, e mi dispiace anche per questo" confessò Stiles.  
"Ve tutto bene. Voglio dire, ammetto di essere sorpreso, ma va davvero tutto bene. E sei perdonato, ma mi aspetto che la prossima volta in cui ti troverai un ragazzo verrai a dirmelo subito."  
"Non ci sarà una prossima volta!" si intromise Derek, stringendo Stiles un po' più forte e tirandolo ancora di più contro il suo fianco.  
I sospiri sognanti di Lydia, Cora, Malia e Kira furono in grado di terrorizzarlo più di qualunque essere soprannaturale e malvagio avesse mai fatto visita a Beacon Hills. Perfino Peter, dall'alto della sua psicopatia, sembrava impressionato dal loro comportamento.  
"Ok, direi che a questo punto possiamo anche lasciar perdere la riunione, tanto sono mesi che non succede nulla, e possiamo andarcene tutti a casa" considerò Scott, che sembrava molto impaziente di allontanarsi da quelle quattro esaltate. "A meno che qualcuno non abbia altri segreti da rivelare. No? Bene, perché non so per voi, ma per quanto mi riguarda tre coming out in un giorno solo sono più che sufficienti. Hai bisogno di un passaggio?" chiese poi, rivolgendosi al suo migliore amico.  
"Accompagnerò io Stiles a casa. Più tardi" rispose Derek al posto suo.  
"Vedete come è romantico il mio fratellone? Io l'ho sempre detto, che gli serviva un uomo" pigolò Cora, con un altro coro di sospiri in sottofondo.  
"Adesso voler fare sesso si chiama romanticismo? Com'è che tu, invece, mi dici che sono un porco tutte le volte che ti dico che ho voglia?" chiese Ethan a Danny, fingendo di voler sussurrare al suo orecchio. Sussurro che, ovviamente, sentirono tutti.  
"Va bene, ora basta! Sono davvero troppe informazioni e non ne sentivo la necessità. Sono il vostro alfa e dico che adesso ce ne andiamo tutti a casa. Tutti! Adesso! E d'ora in avanti nessuno parlerà di chi fa o non fa sesso, né tantomeno di come lo fa. È chiaro?" stabilì Scott, puntando l'indice verso la porta del loft e facendo sfoggio di tutta la sua alfitudine.  
I ragazzi sembrarono molto felici di ubbidirgli, perfino Peter non fece storie, mentre le ragazze erano decisamente deluse e infastidite, e il loro confabulare concitato non prometteva nulla di buono per il futuro. Alla fine, però, ci vollero solo pochi minuti perché Stiles e Derek restassero soli nell'appartamento.  
"Sai," considerò il licantropo "se avessi detto la verità ai tuoi amici fin dall'inizio ora potremmo vivere tranquilli, invece di dover passare il nostro tempo a guardarci le spalle per evitare gli agguati delle groupies."  
"Va bene, lo ammetto, è tutta colpa mia e tu avevi ragione. Non avrei dovuto insistere per nascondere la verità, i miei timori erano infondati, i nostri amici non hanno preso male la notizia, a parte Jackson ma lui non conta. Ora sei soddisfatto?"  
"No, non direi proprio. Credo che tu debba essere punito, Stiles. Devi imparare che io ho sempre ragione e che la verità è sempre la strada migliore."  
Stiles avrebbe anche potuto protestare, davvero, ma la verità era che non ne vedeva il motivo. Il fondo, se Derek parlava di punizioni, c'era solo una cosa che poteva aspettarsi: il miglior sesso della sua vita. E, seriamente, chi avrebbe detto di non a una sana sessione di sesso con Derek? Ecco, appunto!  
Perciò non emise nemmeno il più piccolo lamento quando il suo uomo se lo caricò su una spalla e poi lo scaraventò sul letto. In fondo, non gli aveva fatto davvero male, non gliene faceva mai, e quando giocava a fare il licantropo cattivo e pericoloso era tremendamente sexy.  
Il suo ultimo pensiero vagamente sensato, prima che la sua mente venisse completamente rapita dal piacere, fu che Roscoe avrebbe fatto amicizia con il parcheggio, nel prossimo futuro, visto che lui aveva tutte le intenzioni di passare più tempo possibile con il suo stupendo e passionale ragazzo.


End file.
